An Unexpected Occasion
by spindleofaspinningwheel
Summary: Set sometime early in the first season. A look at the early days and a potential idea of the changing dynamics of the team during a birthday party. Sharon tells Rusty birthdays begin to change meanings as you get older, and that she had no big plans to recognize this one. Rusty doesn't quite believe her, so he asks a member of the team to help recognize the day.


**An Unexpected Occasion**

Rusty closed the door behind him, being sure to turn the deadbolt, before making his way into the condo. As he entered the living room he found Sharon sitting quietly on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and a worn greeting card in the other.

"Sorry I'm late, Sharon." She did not move, or really seem to recognize his presence, as he continued to cross into the living room. He tossed his bag onto the chair before following it down into the seat to her left, "They kept us a little later than usual, and then I got sidetracked at chess club. Of course we had to stop for food as well..." His voice trailed as he noted she was still not quite paying attention to what he was saying. He sat up straighter and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, "Sharon? Are you there? Earth to Sharon, come in Sharon."

She shook her head, "Oh, Rusty. I am sorry. I was just..." He looked back at her with confusion as she placed the card on the table. She turned in his direction, and with a slight shake of her head focused her attention on the young man. Still holding her wine glass in one hand, she tucked her legs under herself, "Wait, um did you say something about chess? I'm sorry I was a bit distracted when you walked in." She forced a small chuckle in an attempt to cover the slight crack in her voice.

Rusty looked back at her, "Um, yes. There is the chess team at the school, but I am thinking about joining an online one as well. There is a tournament coming up. They told us about it today. Although, I mean after seeing some of the players I am not so sure how much of a challenge it will be. They-" he paused his story, noticing a sad smile cross her face as she merely hummed in response, "Sharon? Are you like okay or something? You seem distracted."

She reassuringly waved her free hand in his direction, "I'm perfectly fine Rusty, just a long day." She smiled as she placed the wine glass on top of the card and returned her concentration to her foster son, "So, you're going to join the online one, help them take down all of the other chess squads, be the top player, and of course go on to win the tournament?"

Rusty laughed, "Something like that. You did want me to be more involved in some way." At Sharon's nod he stood and shouldered his bag, "Well, I think I'm going to go ahead and head back to my room. Long day and lots of homework." Rusty took a step toward her, glancing down at the table to see the slightly faded words ' _Happy Birthday, Daughter_ ' lettered across the top of the discarded card. He looked back at Sharon, "Is it your birthday or something?"

She followed his gaze to the card and smiled wistfully, "Or something. It's actually tomorrow, but I decided to reread this card tonight."

"Why didn't you say something? Do you have plans? I mean like party plans?" Rusty quickly asked.

Sharon gave him tired smirk, "No, Rusty. Don't worry I am perfectly fine. Birthdays tend to lose their meaning as you get older, or I mean, you don't celebrate them the same way. My parents always sent a card; this was the last one my dad sent. I was just reading-" she glanced down at the card before changing her train of thought, not really wanting to discuss that tonight. "Emily and Ricky will call or send me a message tomorrow. As for some kind of celebration? I am home for the evening without a case, and with any luck tomorrow will be the same. All in all, a solid day of just enjoying some time to catch up on everything and then rest a bit will be perfect."

"Oh," unsure of exactly what to do in this situation Rusty moved toward Sharon and nervously leaned down to give her an awkward almost side huge, "Well, um, happy birthday, Sharon."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you, Rusty."

Rusty turned down the hall, still not one hundred percent convinced she was okay, or that she was being completely honest about the occasion. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He stood with his back to the door for a few moments wondering how he could help Sharon out of her birthday slump. He went to his desk and started on his homework, but after a while he still couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe he should try to do something for Sharon. Rusty pulled out his phone, sent a quick text, and then returned to his work. ' _She may not think birthdays are that special, but surely someone will want to do something.'_

 _—_

A flash of light alerted Provenza to a notification. The words, ' _Rusty Beck iMessage,'_ popped up on the screen. Puzzled, he slid the bar to unlock his phone:

' _Rusty Beck: Hey Lieutenant. Sorry to bother you so late. Could I ask you a question?_ '

Provenza grumbled slightly to himself, wondering what the boy could possibly need from him at this hour. He was torn in not knowing exactly how he wanted to proceed. On one hand he wanted to seem mildly helpful to the boy, but he also did not like the idea of getting involved in a text conversation that could last all evening. He resolved to text a response to first gauge the situation, and then reserve the right to change that decision if the response was going to be too involved.

' _Lieutenant Provenza: What can I do for you?_ '

Small dots immediately formed on the screen indicating Rusty was responding.

' _Rusty Beck: Well, I think we should do something for Sharon's birthday_.'

Provenza rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, " _Why did I have to answer?_ " He started to type out a response before deleting it and opting to just call the young man.

The phone hardly had a chance to ring before Rusty answered, "Hello?"

"Okay, son. So it's the Captain's birthday?" Provenza questioned, getting straight to the point of the text.

"Well, yes. Or it will be soon?" He stammered as he slowly paced around Sharon's guest room - _his room_. "She was reading a card this evening, but I guess it is tomorrow, or today, I am not sure what time it is right now. This is the first I have heard about it. She said her birthday wasn't that important to her. I just. I just think maybe it is important. She seems a little sad. I mean, I am not sure if I am supposed to do anything really, but she has been really nice to me these last couple of weeks. So, I don't know..." he trailed off unsure of exactly what he was trying to say to the Lieutenant.

Provenza rubbed his hand over his face and exhaled, "Okay Rusty. I hear what you're saying. Don't worry. I will think of something."

"Um, thanks. Thanks Lieutenant."

The phone clicked off leaving Provenza on the other end, now pacing his own living room. ' _Ye' gods,_ _that woman_.'

—

A shrill ring echoed through the empty room. Flynn rolled over and checked the caller ID, "This better be good." He barked into the line.

"Well good evening to you too princess," answered his partner.

Flynn rubbed his hand over his face and took in a cleansing breath as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, "Is this a rollout, or are you just ruining my night for the hell of it?"

"Well, as fun as that sounds, no." Provenza began, "I just got a message from the kid."

"Which kid?" Interrupted Andy, "You calling to complain about one of your children's money problems hardly constitutes a middle of the night wake up call."

On the other side of the line Provenza rolled his eyes, "No kidding. Now are you going to let me continue?" He paused briefly and when there was no response he went on, "The kid – Rusty…"

"Rusty?" Flynn interrupted again sitting up completely and throwing off the duvet cover. "Why didn't you start with that? Something wrong with the-"

"Flynn, Flynn. Flynn!" He yelled into the phone in an attempt to stop Flynn's concerns. Andy stopped ranting, allowing Provenza further explain the situation, "Of course I would have started with that if that were the case... Now are you listening?"

"Fine. I'm listening," Flynn barked back. "What is going on this late on a Thursday, when we both have to be in the office early tomorrow, mind you. What is going on this late, that you felt the need to interrupt my evening?"

Ignoring his sarcasm Provenza explained, "Well, the kid just messaged about the Captain." Flynn hummed on the other side of the phone, beginning to grow impatient with the exchange, as his partner continued, "Apparently tomorrow is her birthday, or her birthday is soon, and in a rare display of empathy the kid thought we should do something for her."

"Why would he call you?" Andy wondered, "Or better yet, why do you care? I have heard nothing from you but complaints as far as she is concerned."

"Well, that's why I'm calling you," he reasoned. "While I clearly am not a fan of the woman, someone did tell me to at least try to give her a chance. So here I am, trying, and passing along the message. Maybe someone out there will act on his own requests and do something for the Captain and to help the kid out." Flynn groaned quietly, but before he could respond Provenza changed his tone to something that almost sounded airy, "Besides. The kid is kind of growing on me. I don't think we should be added to the long list of people who let him down."

"Fine." Andy pressed end and dropped his phone to the nightstand. Now fully awake, he ran his hand through his hair and kicked the rest of the sheets off of himself. He stood and walked down the hall to his small office, unsure of what he could possibly throw together at this hour.

—

Sharon had been in and out of meetings most of the day. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but draining none the less. She was ready for the day to end so she could go home and enjoy a quiet evening. Ricky had texted her earlier with her a 'happy birthday', but also to see if she was available in the evening for a Skype call with both himself and Emily. With that to look forward to, the day had turned out to be better than expected. She now just had a couple hours left at work, and thankfully no more meetings.

Lost in her thoughts about her birthday plans as well as what had been discussed in the last meeting she entered the Murder Room. She stopped abruptly at the sight that greeted her; a few balloons, some streamers, and her team smiling back at her. Sharon anxiously looked around the room taking in the change of decor and birthday banner. "Rusty did you do this?" Sharon questioned as the young man stepped forward to hand her a cup of punch.

"No," he shuffled his feet. "Well, I did text the Lieutenant last night..."

As Rusty's voice trailed, Sharon turned to Provenza in surprise, "You?"

Off to the side Mike turned to whisper to Amy, "There are three of us in here. Why do they always assume, _the Lieutenant,_ is Provenza?"

Amy suppressed a smirk before returning her attention to the Captain.

"Well, he did text, I called him back, not a huge fan of texting - takes too long," Provenza stammered. "Then I called in reinforcements." He gestured to the room, "This is all Flynn."

Based on their somewhat rocky beginning, the sight of her new squad together in recognition of her birthday was something she never would have predicted for this day. She worried her teeth over her bottom lip for just a moment before collecting herself, "Well, thank you. Thank you all for putting this together." The team offered their birthday wishes and she nodded appreciatively in return, holding back her slight confusion with the turn of events.

She walked a few paces to join Rusty. "You did not have to do this Rusty," grinning down at him as he turned his head to the side in confusion, "But thank you very much." She reached out to give him a hug, but slowed seeing him tense slightly, a little hesitant with the potential public display of affection. Noting the change in his stance, she stopped mid movement and squeezed his shoulder instead.

Pretending to ignore the gesture Rusty turned, "Oh I almost forgot." Sharon smiled again as he stepped into his cubicle, only to quickly return with a tray of cupcakes. "What's a party without cake?"

Sharon clapped her hands together, "Seriously, when did you all find the time for this?"

"We have our ways." Andy answered from across the room as Provenza tried his hardest to not roll his eyes at his partner. Andy walked toward them, with a crooked grin on his face. He reached for a cupcake and teased, "You may just find that we are full of surprises, Captain."

Sharon pressed her lips into a small smile as she also took a cupcake. She turned slightly to where Mike and Amy stood swiping through photos on his phone. Seeing the image of his youngest son Sharon interrupted, "Oh, that reminds me Lieutenant. I just left the Chief's office and he said to let you know he has some follow up ideas for you in regards to your last conversation with him."

Mike stood for a moment trying to recall the last time he had seen the illustrious Chief. Holding his finger in the air at the memory, "Oh yes. Ran into him the other day. Started discussing the boys." He gestured down to the image still the phone screen, "We are about to have all three in college." He sighed before wiping imaginary sweat off of his forehead, "Quite the shock to the checkbook."

Sharon chuckled at his joke, "Well maybe the Chief has some ideas."

"I am definitely happy to take advice from anyone." Mike reasoned opening the email app on his phone. "Excuse me, I'll just drop him a note now to set something up." He ducked away to compose his email.

Amy watched Mike walk away and turned her attention back to her Captain. "Happy Birthday, Captain. I did not know it was your birthday until just a little while ago. I am so happy we could all celebrate with you."

Sharon put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "Thank you, detective. This was definitely a surprise to me as well."

Amy let out the breath she had inadvertently been holding, but before she could continue Andy leaned over pointing in Mike's direction, "What is that about?"

"Oh nothing," Sharon casually stated, "The chief just has a consulting project about to begin. He thought Lieutenant Tao might be up for the task."

"Better him than me. I am more than okay with staying away from his holiness and his projects," Andy joked. Amy bit down on the inside of her cheek to hold back a snicker at the Chief's expense. She excused herself, leaving the other two standing off to the side of the gathering.

"That's probably true," Sharon reasoned. "The Chief thinks Lieutenant Tao will be perfect for this one, and I am inclined to agree that he is the best for the job. We need to make sure the department is represented in the best light after all."

His first instinct was to argue that point, but the mischievous gleam in her eyes and the strange sound she made into her cup stopped him, "Captain? Was that a snort?"

She suppressed another laugh, "Sorry couldn't help it. Your face... Oh phew sorry. I don't know why I said that." Composing herself she shook off the rising giggles and nodded firmly, "Sorry. Any of you would be a good fit for the position. You're all doing a great job.."

"Of course we are." Andy agreed letting the subject drop and giving her a few moments to recompose herself.

They stood in silence for a few more moments finishing their respective cupcakes and watching the team enjoy the break in the afternoon. Near his desk, Provenza glanced down as his watch, "Okay people. I would like to get out of here on time today. So, Captain, if it is okay with you, could we maybe pack up the party?"

"Of course, Lieutenant." She stepped forward, "Thank you all again. You didn't have to do this, but I appreciate it..." She clasped her hands together in front of her before taking a moment to look at each member of her team, "Thank you."

A chorus of, "Happy Birthdays," filtered through as the team swiftly cleaned up the small party and returned to work. Andy gathered the last of the cupcakes onto the tray and walked them toward the break room. Noticing his departure Sharon calmly followed him down the hall. "Lieutenant," she called as he reached the door.

Andy turned allowing Sharon to stop a few feet in front of him, "Thank you, again." Andy went to speak, but she slowly raised her hand to stop him, "This was, um,"

"Impressive? The best party ever?" Andy interjected with a smirk.

"Unexpected?" Sharon offered with a slightly uncomfortable smile. "Appreciated, but just a little unexpected. I mean we are barely even friends."

Andy looked away briefly before settling his eyes back on her and shrugged, "Well, maybe it was time for somebody to bend."

A small lump began to form in her throat, and she felt a tear threatening at the corner of her eye. She pressed her lips together as she briefly shifted her gaze to something just over his right shoulder. She took a careful breath to gather herself. Sharon lifted her hand to his shoulder, before quickly returning it to her side, "Truly, thank you Lieutenant."

Not drawing attention to the touch, or the slight crack in her voice, he shot her another grin and raised two fingers to his forehead in a salute, "Happy Birthday, Captain." With that he turned and crossed into the break room.

For a moment her eyes followed him from the other side of the glass. She smiled to herself as she turned to move back down the hall to her office, ' _Maybe this would work out after all_.'

* * *

 _A/N: This was a little different, but for some reason I had been thinking a lot about birthdays lately. I wasn't really planning on writing anything specific, just something in the back of my mind. Well, a few days ago I was out running and "Tale As Old As Time" shuffled through my Disney playlist. It was one of those moments where yes, I have heard the song a billion times, but for some reason it sparked an idea. I then spent the rest of the run thinking about it and hoping I wouldn't forget too many details when I finally got a chance to get everything hashed out. Hopefully this worked, thank you for reading and reviewing my crazy things/ideas on here!_


End file.
